


#1

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 2





	#1

Hello Elizabeth  
Sometimes I get so close to the edge I scare myself  
I stand on the edge of a cliff  
In my mind  
And all I want to know is how it feels to fly  
But I am no angel  
And I lost my wings very long time ago


End file.
